The invention relates to decorative and functional lawn accessories (such as trash receptacles) constructed with imitation stone surfaces, and a method and technique for creating such imitation stone surfaces on the lawn accessories.
Solid stone work has long been used in architecture for its aesthetic values, including interesting visual affects. However, natural stone work employed in constructing structures is difficult and expensive to use. Such structures require the expertise of skilled stone masons who shape, cut, and apply the natural stone to surfaces. This is a time consuming and expensive undertaking. Due to this expense, stone work is limited in use to large structural areas. Another disadvantage of using natural stone aside from expense, is the weight associated with final structures.
A possible solution to the above-stated drawbacks is to use stone veneers to give structures a stone like appearance. Masons may apply a relatively thin veneer of stone to existing structures. However, veneer is still heavy, and difficult to apply. Due to the thin nature of the veneer, the stone breaks rather easily during application. Further, the veneer must be manufactured in slabs from a full natural stone. This again adds expense and complications to the manufacturing process.
Another possible solution for creating small structures with stone-like appearance is to create the small structure from prefabricated fiberglass or thermoplastics. Fiberglass is a dangerous and difficult material to work with, and often times requires safety precautions in manufacturing. The base materials used are environmentally unfriendly. Also, both fiberglass and polymer products face problems in matching the look of natural materials. Paint used to simulate stone appearances does not adhere well to either product and often chips and cracks after exposure to the elements of nature. The materials are also lightweight and lawn accessories constructed from these materials must be secured, or a strong wind will blow them over. Also, the products are susceptible to damage from ordinary usage. The present invention seeks to address these drawbacks in the field of lawn accessories.